moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Meldras V. Calister
"Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it." - Meldras V. Calister to The Peerage Meldras Valentine Calister is a living, breathing embodiment of the Stormwindian aristocracy. Hailing from a family older than the Kingdom of Azeroth itself, Meldras has led a distinguished career in both the secular and religious arenas alike. A prodigious intellectual, he gained, through a combination of his own charms and his forefathers' influence, tutelage under several of the brightest, most cunning minds of the age. Honing his wits and silver-tongue in tandem, he ascended to hold prestigious offices in the Royal Treasury, the Magisterium, and the Peerage. An adept, albeit rather ambitious, player in the political game, Meldras has amassed power his House had not known for centuries. His territory continually expanding, whether through royal decree or via military campaigns into Stranglethorn Vale in the name of His Majesty, Lorynvale has become the largest holding, by area, in the realm. Requiring funds to support these acquisitions, he filled his coffers by looking to another horizon; a seaward one. Ordering the construction of Lorynvale Harbor, known also as Havenport, nearly a quarter of the Kingdom's trade has been redirected to his lands over the last decade. This influx of goods, gold, and genius has left him a man of unparalleled affluence, practically to the point of parody. Formidable as his mercantile acumen may be, he is by all accounts a pious man. His self-described foremost teacher, Erich Gottfried Manstein, the so-called "Voice of the Church", remains his closest confidante to this day. Under his advisement, Meldras began the construction of a cathedral and monastery in the heart of Lorynvale, consecrated by his dearly departed friend, Saint Mellar Lumina Servus. This stands chief among his array of charitable works. These include also, the donation of tens-of-thousands of gold to the various dioceses and bishoprics of the Church, both within and beyond the borders of Stormwind, and the sponsorship of almshouses throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. He was known when visiting the capital, during the life of His Holiness, Archbishop Columban V, to stay in the Cathedral of the Holy Light, rather than his private residence or the Stormwind Keep. The two were often seen speaking in whispers from dusk till dawn in the transept or reliquary, and it is rumored that, although he has never held official position within the Clergy, he informed much of the Church's latter-day politics. The noble tradition Meldras is least in keeping with is the martial one. He has a mind for strategy in spades, but an interest in combat or contest had never taken root in him. An infrequent attendee, and still more infrequent host, of balls, banquets, tournaments, and festivals, seemingly partaking out of respect for tradition or self-interest, he has not competed in any games since his adolescence. He takes a similarly ceremonial role on the field, as an absentee tactician, rather than a commander. There are some who think Meldras is quite ill. This belief is attributed to ever-more reclusive tendencies, paired with his emaciated, cane-wielding, figure.